There are many types of optical devices in the marketplace, including but not limited to, security cameras, 360° cameras, high-speed cameras, and photography lenses. Many optical devices are able to record, transmit, and/or stream images and video upon activation of software or from a remote device. However, hacks on the optical device's software or the remote device's transmission can occur. Frequently, there is no light or other indicator to signal to the owner that the optical device is recording, transmitting, and/or streaming during these hacks and the unauthorized use of the optical device continues for extended periods.
The present invention solves the long-felt need of giving a user a visual cue regarding whether the optical device can record or stream an image or video without deactivating the optical device.